A tu alrededor
by Lybra98
Summary: Nadie dijo que una boda fuera un mal lugar para tener citas, en especial si hacemos enojar a Kurotsuchi. [Para la Tobidei Week 2019] Día 4: Cita. [Continuación del Día 1, "Me tienes girando..."].
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí la continuación de ****_"Me tienes girando..." "...A tu alrededor"_**** (fanfiction quita los puntos suspensivos). No iba a ser tan extensa al principio en lo que hace a la introducción de otros personajes y sus historias porque es la Tobidei Week, pero tampoco iba a partir el capítulo en muchos pedacitos sin sentido. Esto es un two-shot, y de ese modo acabará lo que inició la consigna del primer día de la week. Hasta aquí les acompaño :)**

* * *

Aunque había olvidado cuán espantosos podían ser los ronquidos del abuelo Onoki, Obito estaba muy cansado por el día y la noche que vivió, lo suficiente como para no tardar demasiado en dormirse con su profundo sueño de oso. Creyó que en lo último en que pensaría sería en la rareza de Rin casándose con su hermana, pero la silueta de Deidara se coló sorpresivamente en su mente a empujones. De algún modo ese chico le parecía muy apto para ser amigo de la selectiva Kurotsuchi, quien nunca se rodeó de demasiados amigos porque no había contacto que aprobara al cabo de cierto tiempo. Obito deseó haber captado su atención tanto como lo Deidara lo hizo con la suya. Mientras dejaba a su mente adormilada avanzar hacia pensamientos impuros, acabó por dormirse.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue todo menos calma. Kurotsuchi amaneció tres horas antes de su despertador, y como no pudiera concertar el sueño se dirigió a la habitación de invitados. Ahí encontró dormido a Deidara, al cual empezó a sacudir, exigiéndole que se levantara varias veces, pero el aludido sólo rodó sobre su cuerpo y se abrazó a la almohada férreamente. Luego de tirar de su brazo varias veces, recibiendo ocasionales gruñidos amenazantes, se rindió y fue a buscar a Obito.

Lo más probable era que lo hubiesen hecho dormir en el cuarto de alguno de sus abuelos. Ingresó primero al de Madara, al que encontró dormido con su antifaz del sueño de diseños arbóreos. Al no ver a nadie más, se dirigió a la de Onoki. Allí estaba su hermano, hecho un ovillo en un futón improvisado en la pared opuesta a la del futón de su abuelo. Le dio algo de lástima verlo así siendo tan grande, los abuelos eran tan duros con él a veces.

Le pisó el hombro.

–Obito-nii– susurró con suavidad para que Onoki no la escuchara –. Obito-nii.

Un ronquido fue toda la respuesta.

Kurotsuchi empezó a empujarlo un poco más fuerte.

–Obito-nii. Obito-nii– subió un poco la voz. Su hermano no se dio por aludido –. Obito nii-san.

Nada.

Lo empujó más fuerte.

–¡Obito nii-san!– lo pisó sin cuidado –. ¡Nii-san!

Obito balbuceó alterado, saliendo de un sueño.

–Vas muy fuerte caramelo– aquel rostro babeante de pervertido jamás había sido visto por su hermana.

–¡¿Qué?!– se escandalizó.

–¡Obito!– Onoki se había despertado.

Kurotsuchi fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

–¡¿Estás hablando de Deidara?! ¡Pervertido!– gritó.

Obito ya era consciente de todo, y asustado, sentía que había vuelto a la adolescencia.

–¡Kurotsuchi!– Onoki la reprendió –. Y tú, qué le vas a hacer a mi nieto del corazón– la mirada de Onoki echaba fuego.

Obito intentó sentarse y esquivar a su hermana.

–¡Yo soy tu nieto!– exclamó ofendido.

¿Qué le pasaba a todos? Estaba tan tranquilo soñando con rubio en hot pants que se le sentaba en el rostro y…

_"Un momento"._

–Ahora qué pasa aquí– Madara entró en la habitación, los ruleros un poco desarmados –. ¡Nada más llegas a Japón y ya no se puede dormir!

Obito quiso defenderse, pero ya estaban Onoki y Madara comenzando el día amistosamente. Kurotsuchi le tiró de la axila varias veces y quiso huir con él indemne de la situación. Sólo la siguió para escaquearse de los ancianos, pero la fría voz de Madara los congeló de puntillas en el pasillo.

–Ustedes dos. A mi habitación.

–¡Abuelo!– se quejaron lastimosos.

Madara endureció su expresión.

–Por su culpa llegaré ojeroso a la boda de mi única nieta.

Kurotsuchi soltó a su hermano y fue a abrazarse de su abuelo.

–Esta vez no caeré– Madara cruzó sus brazos con dignidad.

Kurotsuchi le hizo un puchero mientras le arreglaba un rulero.

–Ya sabes que eres mi abuelo favorito.

Madara quería creerle, pero sabía que el abuelo favorito de Kurotsuchi era el que más la malcriara.

Obito, habiendo constatado que su hermana no parecía haber cambiado demasiado, se distrajo viendo la puerta del cuarto de invitados. No se oía ningún sonido, y aunque era bueno que aquella familia de locos no hubiera despertado a Deidara, también le hubiese gustado verlo, saber cómo lucía a cara lavada, comprobar si dormía desnudo.

Casi se cachetea para volver a la realidad, donde Madara volvía protestando a su cuarto. Al parecer Kurotsuchi lo había domado de nuevo.

–Obito-nii, disculpa por despertarte así. No puedo dormir y si no me retienes, iré corriendo a ver a Rin.

Obito se puso muy serio.

–No, es de mala suerte.

–Lo sé, pero no es racional creer en eso– se inquietó ella.

–Tendrás que ser fuerte. Yo me vuelvo a dormir.

–¡No puedes dejarme sola!– estalló.

–Kurotsuchi, ya tienes veinticinco años– la reprendió incómodo.

Su hermana no parecía querer dar brazo a torcer.

Suspiró. Quizás le había hecho algo de falta todo ese tiempo, se había ido cuando todavía era pequeña. La única deuda que sentía con su familia en esos momentos era con su hermana, aunque no dudaba de que estaría bien en brazos de Rin. Comprendió lo extraño que le resultaba ese pensamiento, su yo adolescente habría montado el drama del siglo. Pero ahora, Obito tenía otras prioridades que atender.

–Está bien, pero vamos a tu pieza. Onoki va a matarme si me vuelve a oír.

Kurotsuchi dio unos saltitos emocionada.

–¡Yo busco tu futón, nii-san!– y se alejó a pasos raudos.

Obito enfiló hacia donde estaba el cuarto de su hermana, cuando la puerta del váter se abrió y salió un Deidara descalzo, despeinado y algo soñoliento.

Parecía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Por Kami-sama, sin maquillaje y sin arreglar se seguía viendo tanto o más hermoso.

Deidara despejó su rostro de tener la almohada tatuada y apoyó un brazo contra la pared, cruzando una pierna.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí, hm?– le preguntó con una sonrisa, sin perderse de ese torso desnudo. Una lástima que usara esos pantalones pijamas largos a rayas, aunque no se quejaba de cómo le sentaban.

Obito deseó estar presentable, sin los ojos hinchados o la saliva seca bajo sus labios. Con el cabello ya no podría hacer nada, pero por las dudas, se limpió las comisuras.

–¿Dormiste bien, rubio?– puso su mano contra la pared, acortando un poco las distancias, sin poder evitar mirar con emoción el torso desnudo y los bóxeres azules apretados.

Enseguida levantó la vista, sintiéndose un pervertido. Pero el extraño tatuaje en el corazón, rodeando su pezón izquierdo, sólo aumentó su curiosidad por él. Además, la piel blanca contra las uñas negras en manos y pies y la ropa interior oscura producían un contraste que se le figuraba infartante cuando el cuadro se completaba con su larga melena despeinada y sus ojos claros sin maquillar.

La sonrisa inclinada e incitante le hizo creer que moriría pronto.

–Muy bien, hm. Tuve dulces sueños– la forma en que lo dijo le hizo quedar enigmático.

Obito movió la boca, intentando no tragar saliva enfrente suyo.

–Yo también tuve buenos sueños– él todavía quería ser un cuarto de interesante de lo que Deidara le resultaba, para robarse su atención y no devolvérsela hasta recuperar la respiración.

El rubio puso su mano libre su cadera, los dedos índice y medio ocultándose un poco debajo del elástico.

Obito rogaba a sus antepasados que se lo llevaran con una grúa, o acabaría por tirársele encima para comerlo a mordiscos en medio del pasillo.

–¿Tan buenos fueron? Yo soñé que comía comida chatarra, no sé de qué tipo habrán sido los tuyos.

Obito no se podía resistir a que ese chico lo llevara por donde quisiera, cielo e infierno, de la nariz como si fuera ganado.

–Fueron, fueron, de comida también– se inventó.

Bueno, lo poco que había visto de ese trasero el día anterior, le había parecido muy comestible.

–Oh– Deidara jugueteó con el cabello que nacía de su nuca, levantándolo un poco.

Obito se sintió un bobo.

–Pues yo soñé que comía hot dog– pronunció el inglés con excesiva claridad –. Ya sabes, de esos que son extra grandes, hm.

Ahora sí Obito tragó saliva y su cara de interés perdió toda expresión a cambio de una totalmente indefensa, los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas.

Mierda.

Realmente no estaban hablando de comida.

–¡Ya lo tengo Obito-nii! Hola Dei, ¿te desperté?

Deidara ni le devolvió la mirada.

–Sí, pero ya no estoy enojado, hm.

–Qué bien– Kurotsuchi se quedó viendo la pose de ambos.

Demasiado cerca, apoyados contra la pared, semidesnudos, mirándose a los ojos. Cierto que los hombres podían ser atractivos, se recordó.

Parecía que las cosas tomaban caminos interesantes. Pero era el día de su boda, y necesitaba que la encerrasen en el cuarto para no romper la tradición. Ellos tenían toda la vida para ser gays juntos.

–Obito-nii, caminando– tomándolo de una oreja, tiró sin piedad.

Obito perdió el equilibrio, y la postura seductora de Deidara se rompió, preso de un ataque de risa.

_Y tan bello era oír su risa._

–No vemos luego, grandote– giró su cabeza hacia atrás antes de abrir su puerta, los dedos del pie de la pierna en la que no recargaba su peso juguetearon desnudos contra el piso de madera, curvando en demasía su arco.

Iba a morir.

Obito se quedó prendado de la visión de toda su retaguardia.

–Nii-san, luego decides si eres gay o no, ¡hoy es mi boda! ¿Qué voy a hacer?– chilló Kurotsuchi, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Obito la siguió con cara de perros.

_"Por favor, que se case ya"_, deseó mientras una avalancha de inseguridades parecía atacar por primera vez en la vida a su hermana, y a él el sueño al no poder ver a aquella belleza rubia semidesnuda.

* * *

Si Obito creyó que las cosas irían tranquilas, todo cambió cuando, subiéndose a uno de los coches familiares que escoltaría al de Kurotsuchi, descubrió sentado del otro lado del asiento a Deidara.

–Hola– otra vez esa sonrisa.

Solo llevaba unos pantalones blancos de vestir, zapatos marrones oscuros y una camisa de hilo negro bastante abierta en el pecho. Cuatro botones ociosos, para ser más exactos. Y el cabello totalmente suelto, esta vez sin esa peculiar media cola alta.

Por un momento casi se olvida de que el chofer estaba esperando sus indicaciones.

–No te vi en el desayuno– se abrochó el cinturón y le indicó al chico que hiciera lo mismo. Deidara lo hizo, con un pequeño puchero de por medio.

_"Necesito su teléfono"_, pensó.

–Olvidé la camisa y tuve que volver a casa antes de que Kurotsuchi me raptara, hm.

Obito rio, golpeando en su imaginación al pensamiento según el cual él era el que tenía que raptarse a Deidara.

–¿Tu casa está muy lejos?– quizás podría enterarse por ese lado.

Deidara negó con la cabeza.

–Tu hermana casi mata al chofer para que me llevara y trajera rápido. En media hora ya había vuelto, hm.

Obito asintió. Parecía que aún no podría saber dónde vivía el dueño de esos ojos bonitos. Pero aún no iba a rendirse.

–Te pido disculpas en su nombre, y en el de toda la familia en realidad. Viste demasiadas cosas vergonzosas– se coloreó un poco, por lo que decidió mirar a los edificios que dejaban atrás.

Deidara apoyó su rostro contra una mano, recostándose sobre la ventana.

–Nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado, hm– y cuando Obito lo miró curioso de refilón, vio una extraña sonrisa en su cara, como si estuviese recordando con gracia los momentos más ridículos de la familia.

Podría estar acostumbrado, pero Obito no permitiría que esta vez su familia se saliera con la suya. Ni quería que a los dos juntos los trataran con la familiaridad a la que Deidara parecía estar acostumbrado.

–De veras lo siento. Si pudiera compensarte…– inició, pero no se le ocurrió más nada con lo que completar su oferta.

Los ojos celestes de nuevo sobre él le hicieron enderezar la espalda.

–Como mucho bakudan, hm.

Obito sintió los dedos de sus manos temblar.

–N-no es un problema.

Deidara se quedó meditando por qué el tipo pasaba de macho alfa a tímido con él en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Realmente parecía no haber sacado mucho de esa familia. Y eso lo ponía.

–Es más, te invitaré tanto bakudan que, si no te los comes a todos, te haré venir a verme hasta que termines la cantidad que te vaya a pagar– Obito ya pensaba en desvalijar a todo un festival si eso servía para verlo otras veces.

La risa tapada rápidamente por aquella delicada mano, mientras los ojos maquillados veían fugazmente hacia la calle, fue totalmente inesperada para él.

¿Estaba teniendo suerte con Deidara? ¿Con la propuesta de cita más ridícula de todas las ridículas que había hecho hasta la fecha? Porque eso nunca le había funcionado.

–Qué raro eres– respondió al fin, tomándose los dedos para observar mejor la pintura negra.

Deidara quería sexo, pero no se iba a negar a todos el bakudan del mundo. Un atracón así era el sueño de su infancia. Después podría bajar la comida.

Obito se mordió los labios disimuladamente, ajustándose tanto el nudo de su corbata que se ahogó. Luego de volverla a su posición original, vio con algo de desilusión cómo el auto se internaba en el campus privado donde tendría lugar la boda. Con suerte podría bailar con él, se dijo.

Pronto el chofer frenó y tuvieron que bajarse. Antes de que se fuera, Obito le pidió la copia de las llaves mientras Deidara rodeaba el auto y se acercaba a él, curioseando.

–¿Vamos?– tuvo que contenerse para no alcanzarle el brazo y que se lo tomara. Deidara no le parecía el tipo de persona que se uniría a chistes así todo el tiempo.

–Vamos– Deidara emprendió el paso antes que Obito.

Es que aquel traje azul marino con detalles cosidos en seda y zapatos oscuros le sentaban demasiado bien, haciendo más elegante su estilizada pero fuerte figura. Ver todo el tiempo cómo el cuello impoluto de la camisa rodeaba su deseable cuello levemente cicatrizado, o cómo el calce de la corbata a juego con su cabello negro chocando contra la pálida piel desfilaba mejor con la luz solar de ese día despejado, le estaba quitando el aire a él también.

Cuanto más miraba, más recordaba la escena de la noche anterior, cuando estuvo entre sus piernas. Debió haberse tirado más contra su pubis, en medio de toda la confusión el otro jamás se hubiera dado cuenta. Para distraerse, comenzó a arremangarse pulcramente las mangas negras hasta desnudar sus codos. Se notaba que el día sería sofocante.

–¡Espera!– se dio vuelta y vio a Obito hacer un leve trote hacia él, como si fuera un perro feliz.

Prosiguió con las mangas como si nada.

–¿Te perdiste, hm?– se mofó.

La sonrisa que el otro le dedicaba se hizo humo, mirando algo detrás suyo.

Se dio vuelta y vio llegar a dos hombres, uno con un traje formal pero de un color verde chillón y zapatos símil cuero color naranja, el otro de gris, ojeando un librito y con la parte inferior de su rostro ocultado detrás de una mascarilla sanitaria blanca.

–¡Obito Uchiha!– gritó a todo pulmón el de verde, levantando los brazos en un amague de abrazo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Notó como Obito adoptaba una postura incómoda.

–¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!– llegó a él y le abrazó, palmeándole la espalda con brutalidad –. ¡Veo que aún conservas la juventud de esos músculos!– Deidara frunció el ceño y acható la boca –. ¡Cómo has estado, amigo!

Le pareció que Obito a veces era como una persona distinta con otras gentes. Frío, como si no quisiera estar allí. Como alguien que no encaja y tampoco se esfuerza en ello.

Obito se limpió algo de saliva que le había saltado.

–Hola, Gai– articuló maquinalmente –. Me alegra verte– pero su rostro era transparente como el agua, y Deidara sabía que eso no era cierto aunque el tal Gai no parecía enterarse.

Posiblemente también se avergonzaba de ese contacto. Y con esa ropa y ese corte tazón de los sesenta, no lo culpaba.

–No volviste a escribirnos en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te pasó, amigo?– lo zarandeó varias veces.

Obito no se esforzaba por ocultar su rostro de fantasma, o quizás ni era consciente del mismo.

–Trabajaba– respondió parco, y Deidara creyó que podía ser tan amargado como Madara, hasta que los ojos vacíos reconectaron con él y ardieron brevemente como carbón encendido –. Casi me vuelvo loco.

Y el artista no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la locura de la que hablaba era achacada a él a través de esa mirada ahora inflamada.

–¡Hombre, la juventud es más que eso! ¿Y quién es tu amigo?– Gai se dirigió a Deidara, y luego de una respetuosa inclinación, le tomó de la mano zarandeándolo a él también –. ¡Maito Gai, mucho gusto!

–Deidara, hm– intentó zafarse al poco tiempo, ese tipo era un bruto.

Obito reaccionó.

–Lo vas a espantar Gai– frunciendo el ceño, agarró con sus manos las de su viejo conocido para liberar a Deidara.

–¡No tanto como la falta de fuego de la juventud que sigues presentando!– le señaló, y por un momento el sol brilló contra sus blancos dientes enceguecedoramente.

Obito se puso entre ellos, pegándose lo más que podía a Deidara.

–Ignóralo– le miró, esta vez nervioso y con sus ojos vivos otra vez.

–Yo, Obito.

La mirada cálida de Obito volvió a esfumarse, y de repente se puso claramente tenso.

–Kakashi– fue incluso más robótico que con Gai.

Se había olvidado de que le tenía que pedir perdón por lo del golpe. Y ahora que lo veía luego de tantos años, con la misma cara cubierta y expresión de cansancio de vivir de siempre, se daba cuenta de que nunca quiso disculparse. Incluso lo había gozado un poco.

Kakashi levantó una ceja, esperando oír algo más.

Obito sintió el tacto del antebrazo desnudo de Deidara, y de repente verlo hizo que quisiera recuperar su brújula moral otra vez.

Incluso si no lo sentía, no podía quedar mal ante Deidara, Gai acabaría por recordarlo o Kakashi le hablaría mal de él al caramelo.

Definitivamente eso no.

–Lo siento por el golpe que te di esa vez, estaba un poco bebido.

Deidara levantó una ceja, analizándolos a todos.

–Yo diría que estabas bastante bebido, pero disculpas aceptadas– eran las disculpas más falsas que jamás le habían ofrecido en la vida.

Obito ardió en coraje.

–Efectos claros de alguien que no está acostumbrado al vicio.

Kakashi pasó totalmente de él.

–Kakashi Hatake, un gusto conocerte– le tendió la mano al rubio.

–Deidara, un gusto hm– y a Obito se le fueron los ojos viendo como se estrechaban las manos con bastante normalidad, recordándole a viejos momentos de la niñez y adolescencia cuando Kakashi siempre impresionaba a Rin.

–Bueno, qué tal si vamos todos antes de quedarnos sin asiento– levantó la voz y los brazos, llevándolos a los hombros de ambos.

Por supuesto que se aseguró de tomar suavemente el de Deidara, mientras le daba un empujón al de Kakashi.

–Los padrinos no pueden llegar tarde– acordó Gai –. ¿Vamos, mi rival?– con una tonta reverencia, le extendió un brazo a Kakashi, el cual suspiró.

–Ni lo sueñes– y avanzó a paso rápido, siendo atrapado con mayor rapidez por el de verde.

Obito, que otrora criticara a Gai mentalmente, estaba considerando seriamente ofrecerle el brazo así a Deidara.

–¿Qué pasó aquí?– el artista preguntó con un deje divertido en su voz.

Obito se sintió inmaduro de repente.

–Kakashi era mi rival desde la infancia y nunca pude entenderme del todo con él. Independientemente de si yo creía o no que Rin estaba interesada en él y no en mí, aunque hoy parezco demasiado equivocado– se rascó la nuca –. Gai sólo es igual que siempre, es…– se quedó buscando la expresión correcta que no le hiciera ver demasiado mal frente al rubio.

–Raro, hm– la voz de Deidara sonaba muy firme, a diferencia de su sonrisa refrescante.

Obito lo miró, revolviéndose el cabello de nuevo.

–Sí. Me inquieta un poco– reconoció.

–No eres el único. Pero parece un tipo divertido– Deidara le acercó el brazo, invitándolo a que lo tomara del codo –. ¿Llevo al padrino?

A Obito le temblaron las rodillas.

–Sí.

Creía que esa parte boba de él también se había extinguido. Volver a Japón le estaba demostrando demasiadas cosas, aunque ninguna tan interesante como ese chico.

Sin importar si era incómodo por su altura, colgó su brazo del codo más bajo del joven, y procuró evitar pensar demasiado en lo suave y mullido que era el pasto mientras avanzaban hacia los bancos.

* * *

Ver a Rin avanzar con un kimono de novia color crema fue definitivamente lo más raro de la jornada. Alguna vez en su pubertad se había imaginado eso, y ahora la situación se lo recordaba no sin cierta vergüenza. No la había visto en años, e incluso no se esperaba ciertos cambios en su rostro que la hacían ver mucho más madura de lo que había sido siempre.

Cuando la mirada de Rin dio con sus amigos sentados en primera fila, estalló en felicidad repentina. Obito le sonrió, emocionado, mientras disimuladamente a su lado Deidara no se perdía el detalle. Apenas Rin llegó al altar, un cuchicheo al fondo les hizo voltear la vista y allí apareció Kurotsuchi en un extraño kimono de corte modernista negro, las mejillas enrojecidas.

Kurotsuchi avanzó bastante más rápido entre la fila de invitados, sólo guiada por los ojos almendrados de Rin que la miraban emocionada.

Pero esos no eran los únicos ojos que la veían así, especialmente los de la primera fila.

Deidara jamás esperó ver a Onoki y Madara llorando de esa manera en silencio. Incluso vio cómo se palmeaban la espalda cada tanto y compartían cierta mirada de orgullo ante su nieta. Divertido por el espectáculo, volvió la mirada a quien estaba a su lado.

Obito lloraba a moco tendido.

Se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo y ofrecérselo mudamente.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien– Obito sacudió su mano y sacó un pañuelo de seda negro que enseguida fue profanado mientas se sonaba la nariz compulsivamente.

Su hermanita era tan grande ya, y se estaba casando con una de las personas más buenas que jamás había conocido. Obito no iba a resistir eso ni bajo la mirada de miles de Deidaras.

Antes de llegar a Rin, Obito y sus abuelos se levantaron a recibirla.

Obito la abrazó primero y se separó con rapidez antes de moquearle el traje. Onoki y Madara, en cambio, le dieron abrazos y caricias en el rostro. Tantos en un momento, que inevitablemente se tiraron unos cuantos manotazos para monopolizar la atención de su nieta.

Mientras un Obito rojo como un tomate los arrastraba disimuladamente frente a decenas de miradas, Kurotsuchi llegó al improvisado altar, no sin antes compartirle una sonrisa radiante a Deidara.

Las chicas se miraron con ilusión y se tomaron de la mano antes de iniciar la ceremonia. Deidara tuvo que recordarle a Obito que debía estar allí para alcanzarle el anillo a Kurotsuchi, mientras Kakashi hacía lo propio con el anillo que esperaba Rin.

Oficiada la boda, las novias se besaron con pasión y Kurotsuchi se entusiasmó tanto, que alzó a Rin por la cintura y giró un par de veces sobre sus pies mientras ambas comenzaban a reír y a besarse con ternura.

Cerca de Deidara, el estirado de Itachi Uchiha rompió a llorar dramáticamente, y con él, Onoki una vez más, Maito Gai y todo el resto del clan Uchiha.

Deidara se volvió a preguntar por qué demonios Kurotsuchi insistió tanto en que ocupara asiento en la primera fila, cuando todos esos raros sentimentales le hacían sentirse como un alienígena recién llegado al planeta. Incluso Obito no parecía pensar lo mismo de Gai, abrazados ambos mientras sus caras se hacían agua, llorando a un costado de las novias.

* * *

Afortunadamente, se acercaba el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, la excusa perfecta para que Deidara se hiciera humo en medio de aquel mar de mocos.

Ya estaba frente al panel de lanzamiento, recordando las combinaciones que había ideado para que los fuegos mostraran el ridículo mensaje que Kurotsuchi le había encargado. Un momento antes de encender las mechas, un aroma muy particular se robó toda su atención.

Se giró algo atolondrado, buscando el origen de aquel olor. Con la nariz roja y los ojos un poco brillosos todavía, Obito lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cargaba una gran bandeja con un elegante piso de hojas verdes, blancas y moradas y algo de zanahoria rallada en largas tiras. Unos motivos gruesos de mayonesa estaban en contacto con la base de una pirámide de bakudan korokke caliente con distintas salsas encima de cada croqueta redonda. Aún salía algo de vapor de ellos.

El moreno lo miraba radiante, esperando que Deidara no se hubiera dado por aludido de su escena cerca del altar. Lo único en lo que estaba fallando era el lugar cálido. Si pudiera abrazarlo mientras tiraba los fuegos artificiales y darle de comer en la boca…

–Supongo que a nadie le interesará si empiezo un poco más tarde, hm– Deidara se alejó del panel y fue a ver la pirámide de croquetas con detenimiento.

Obito sudó cuando el chico hizo ademán de sacar una que estaba en la base.

–¡Espera!

Deidara lo miró socarrón.

–No seas bobo– y tomó la que estaba debajo de la última, una sin ningún tipo de salsa, volviendo a ordenar la pirámide.

Mordió con rapidez, quemándose. Obito se alteró.

–¡Te busco agua!

Deidara lo tomó por la parte trasera del cuello de su traje.

–No es nada– su lengua ardía –. Quédate o te perderás los fuegos desde un lugar que nunca viste antes, hm.

Obito obedeció y se sentaron en unas banquetas que había cerca, con el moreno colocándose la bandeja sobre las piernas. Deidara empezó a engullir con más ganas luego de soplar un poco, y cuando volvió a quemarse decidió solucionarlo estampando algo de mayonesa sobre el relleno expuesto de carne, verduras y huevo. Pronto se había manchado el mentón con unas migas de rebozo y aderezo. Obito quería reaccionar, pero no podía. La forma en que Deidara comía se le hacía encantadora, desprolija, como un niño que no ha visto en meses su platillo favorito y no sabe cómo contenerse. Su buen apetito saltaba a la vista y no le importaba ninguna de las formas a la hora de comer al lado de un extraño. Él lo hubiese hecho todo al revés esperando causar una buena impresión, pero Deidara solo era natural y eso bastaba para fascinarle, como una verdad oculta que se tiene frente a los ojos mucho tiempo pero sólo se la ha descubierto recientemente.

El hambre con el que lo comía, además, le hizo a Obito imaginárselo comiendo así otra cosa. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la nariz, constatando rápidamente que no había sangre allí.

Deidara terminó su bakudan con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos mientras emitía un extraño sonido de la garganta que expresaba cuánto le había gustado. Los pensamientos sexuales de Obito se detuvieron, obnubilados por su comportamiento. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento le estaba pasando el pulgar por donde había migas y un poco de mayonesa, aunque le hubiera gustado sacarlos a lamidas.

Deidara iba a decirle que así estaba bien, pero el contacto de la mano grande contra su mejilla, aquella sosteniéndole en un perfecto equilibrio de firmeza y suavidad, le hicieron torcer ínfimamente la cabeza, disfrutando de ello como un gato revoltoso acepta contra todo pronóstico un acicalamiento. Obito se detuvo a propósito en la limpieza con su pulgar, ocasionando algo más de enchastre.

Verle la mejilla con esa sustancia algo pegajosa volvió a disparar sus pensamientos libidinosos, y con su mano libre se ayudó del índice para expulsar una miga que no se había despegado. Antes de que el contacto se convirtiera en caricias que no podría evitar, retiró ambas manos.

–Lo siento, te manchaste– explicó cohibido. La timidez se había apoderado de él de un momento a otro.

Deidara sabía que lo había ensuciado más, por lo que lo resolvió lamiéndose la comisura mientras lo observaba. Le clavó la mirada hasta verlo ponerse nervioso, y sólo entonces volvió a hablar.

–Eres muy atento, hm– se puso de pie y se dirigió al panel.

–Ah, eh…– de repente le costaba volver a charlar con fluidez.

–¿Así te criaron tus abuelos?

A Obito no le gustaron los posibles cauces que podía tomar la conversación. Quería llamar la atención de Deidara por sí mismo, no por su familia. Eso le había pasado muchas veces en el pasado, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

–Oye, dame un poco de crédito– se levantó y se acercó a él con la bandeja de nuevo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder.

Deidara solo se concentró en el comando mientras sonreía discreto.

–¿Alguna vez viste los fuegos artificiales desde donde son lanzados?

Obito dejó de preguntarse cómo hacer que Deidara comiera bakudan mientras lanzaba fuegos artificiales en un ambiente acogedor cuando estaban en medio del verano, y comenzó a preocuparse por lo otro.

–No– respondió con algo de miedo.

Deidara se puso en posición.

–Entonces quédate a mi lado y obsérvame con atención.

El corazón de Obito comenzó a acelerarse.

–Espera, ¿no es peligroso así?

–Nah– lo cortó con una expresión desenfadada.

Obito empezó a retroceder, pero se quedó quieto cuando Deidara volteó a verlo. No iba a quedar como un gallina frente a un chico tan lindo. ¿Qué tan peligroso podría ser? Al fin y al cabo eran una vieja práctica común en todo el mundo.

–¿Miedo?– preguntó Deidara con una sonrisa maligna.

–Me preguntaba si realmente podré servirte el bakudan mientras tiras los fuegos de artificio. Parece un poco complicado…– Obito decidió empezar a avanzar de nuevo. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esa clase de impaciencia.

–Si no lo haces habrás roto tu promesa, hm– y de algún modo, sus ojos se habían vuelto enormes y su mentón se arrugaba un poco.

–¡N-no, no quise decir eso! ¡Te los daré en la boca!

Deidara sonrió y encendió un grupo de mechas, los zumbidos asustando repentinamente a Obito. Al verlo reírse, reafirmó su pisada y con la servilleta de tela que tenía debajo de la bandeja tomó una croqueta.

Miró al cielo unos momentos, preguntándose como seguiría el espectáculo.

Deidara prosiguió con los otros, y un ñoño mensaje de amor comenzó a escribirse en el cielo. Mientras, el Uchiha reparaba vagamente en que su hermana podía ser tan romanticona como él.

Pero aunque el mensaje fuera tierno y conmovedor, tenía una misión que cumplir.

–Muerde con cuidado– levantó la voz, acercándole la croqueta.

–¡Qué servicio, hm!– exclamó antes de dar un gran mordisco.

–¡Cuidado!– se preocupó Obito, pero Deidara sólo le sonrió como pudo con la boca llena antes de elevar la cabeza para contemplar el espectáculo.

Obito pudo sonreír sin tensiones ahora, y viéndolo bien volvió a mirar sobre su cabeza, permitiéndose disfrutar. Pronto le daba de comer de nuevo, y Deidara sin perder el gusto por el bakudan ni la concentración en su tarea, completó el show a la perfección.

Cuando hubo terminado, Obito deseó no tener la bandeja encima para así poder aplaudirlo.

–Eres asombroso, comiendo estas bombas y coordinando fuegos artificiales a la vez. Eres un chico explosivo– esperó que el calor que sentía fuera debido a la insolación.

–Y puedo serlo aún más– levantó el hombro que se encontraba más cercano a Obito.

Otro momento de silencio.

–Sabes... Lamento haber olvidado la cubeta con agua para tus pies.

Otra vez decía boberías en vez de una respuesta inteligente, como _"Intercambiemos teléfonos"_. Japón se rebelaba contra él.

Deidara hizo un ademán con la mano.

–¿Con este calor? Al final sí cumplí mi sueño de comer bakudan bajo fuegos artificiales en un ambiente cálido, como te dijo Kurotsuchi, hm.

Ahora Obito quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

–Pero me hubiese gustado que fuera más cálido para ti– procurando ignorar la cuestión, se llevó la mano a la nuca.

–Hace más de treinta grados. Claro que si quieres más calor, hay otras alternativas.

Empezó su tercera bomba con tranquilidad.

Cualidad cuyo significado Obito había olvidado.

–¿Recuerdas que te dije que podíamos escaparnos con el bakudan por ahí?– le sonrió, sacando las llaves del auto y agitándolas.

Deidara brilló en complicidad.

–Irnos con esta bandeja– se la quitó –, y hacer enojar mucho a Kurotsuchi, ¿eh?

El Uchiha se acercó a él, rompiendo la distancia que los separaba. Sonriendo feliz en su estado más puro, como cuando era niño y estaba a punto de gastarle una pesada a toda la familia.

–Hacerla enojar mucho. Si es que se da cuenta.

Deidara rompió un poco de una croqueta y la llevó a la boca ajena, logrando que Obito la tragara maquinalmente.

–Vamos a hacerla enojar mucho, hm.

* * *

**En Alaska, todavía no dan las doce. Feliz cuarto día de "Cita". Esperen la muy obvia y -explosiva- conclusión ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Cómo pude dejar esta historia a sólo un capítulo de su final, y no publicar limoncito desde enero, no tengo perdón ante mi ser. Miles de disculpas por la tardanza si alguien seguía esta historia, la misión de avanzar y terminar mi santísima trinidad me mantuvo con otras prioridades, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Saben que me basé en _"You spin me round (Like a record)"_ de Dead or Alive, más como esta banda siempre fue demasiado sexual para mí (para el mundo), muchas otras canciones serán reproducidas en este capítulo final. Sobre el contexto, debo advertirles que para el prompt de Cita de la TobiDei week edición 2019, a Alphabetta y a mí se nos ocurrió exactamente el mismo lugar para escribir nuestras cochinadas sin hablar nada antes de cotillearnos sobre el tema. En su momento me acobardó un poco la coincidencia, pero luego de que ella me contara de qué iba su argumento, me di cuenta que no tenía nada que temer, ya que cada cual había imaginado ejecuciones muy diferentes. Aquí está mi versión de los hechos. Por otro lado, probé una escritura sin cortes de escena, me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto. **** Es posible que recién nos leamos en Octubre, ya que me voy a escribir para la Week. ****Tomad la tina, si les provoca un poco de nosebleed me doy por satisfecha.**

* * *

Tomando una bandeja de langostinos de uno de los mozos, Obito apuró el paso hacia los estacionamientos, hasta divisar al chofer que los había llevado. Deidara había acabado corriendo detrás suyo para no perderlo de vista.

–Tenga y diviértase– le entregó la bandeja, dando por cerrado su horario laboral.

–Señor Uchiha, me dijeron que debía aguardar para la comitiva final– se precipitó el empleado, mientras le recibía el utensilio y observaba el comportamiento atípico del normalmente atento joven.

–No se preocupe– Obito sacó su juego de llaves y apretó un botón abriendo las blancas puertas cromadas –. Coma y beba, tómese el resto del día libre.

Deidara al fin los alcanzó, y Obito apretó dos veces el mismo botón, haciendo que la puerta del acompañante se abriera.

–¿En qué me volveré?– la voz del señor se oyó un poco asustada.

Obito se sintió mal y se obligó a pensar en una buena solución.

–Vaya con los otros choferes. Si mi familia le reclama, dígale que está actuando bajo órdenes expresas de Obito Uchiha. Y tenga esto– se abrió el saco y buscó un poco de dinero, sacando los billetes de máxima denominación –. Es lo mínimo que merece luego de tantos años sirviendo a la familia.

El chofer no se anduvo con rodeos extras.

–Que pase una excelente jornada señor, y muchísimas gracias– se inclinó varias veces incomodando a Obito.

–No hace falta eso, no hace falta– el hombre no le hizo caso hasta cuatro reverencias después –. Sí, gracias, para usted también– respondió con reverencias más inclinadas hasta lograr que el señor se marchara.

Buscó a Deidara con la vista, para verlo comiendo bakudan sobre otro automóvil, uno decorado con arreglos de moños y se alertó.

–¡El auto de las novias!– corrió a alejarlo.

Deidara le guiñó un ojo y dejó caer un bakudan con salsa y mayonesa.

Obito sintió un vahído. La mancha se extendía sobre la pulcra superficie y la cinta con los nombres de las novias en hiragana. Kurotsuchi haría correr sangre.

Deidara alcanzó a salvar la bola de caerse y se la llevó a la boca, mordiendo con picardía mientras se recostaba un poco contra el capó.

Las dudas de Obito de qué pasos seguir apenas lograra meterlo a su alto para no buscar sexo tan fácilmente comenzaron a flaquear.

–Kurotsuchi nos va a matar– alcanzó a pronunciar mientras lo observaba subir una pierna, acercando peligrosamente la suela de su zapato siena –. Debes saber que le gustan las cosas de punta en blanco.

–Que se enfade. ¿No te parece divertido?– Deidara no pisó el capó, pero estiró sus manos hacia los costados extendiendo la mancha de comida.

Obito tragó duro. Lo que Deidara estaba haciendo era la forma en que gustaba de molestarla cuando eran críos. Pero esos movimientos, y la expansión de la sustancia aceitosa le hacía pensar en otras cosas menos inocentes. Otro motivo más para dejar los reparos acerca de estar con el amigo de su hermana.

–No debería importarle ahora, debe estar ocupada, hm– dejó de ensuciar el auto y se limpió las manos con la cinta.

Obito se olvidó del escándalo que montaría su hermana o de lo que podría opinar Rin.

–Como nosotros deberíamos estarlo– se acercó para tomarlo de una muñeca y tiró con fuerza hacia sí, resbalando Deidara hasta quedar atrapado entre su cuerpo y el parachoques.

El rubio se obligó a salir rápido de su asombro, y terminando de comer lo que le quedaba entre los dientes, lo rodeó con las piernas.

–Ten cuidado con incitarme– le advirtió sensual, con unos dedos correteándole por el hombro.

Obito apenas alcanzó a sostener la bandeja de bakudan que se desplazaba hacia una caída segura, y cuando quiso acercarse a besarlo, fue detenido por un dedo índice en sus labios.

Deidara se apeó del capó sosteniendo la bandeja como si fuera un tesoro, logrando con el movimiento que sus entrepiernas se rozaran hasta que Obito reaccionó a moverse unos centímetros.

–Porque iré con todo, hm– le miró por sobre el hombro mientras se dirigía al asiento de copiloto del otro auto.

Obito ni se preocupó por tapar su erección de la vista del rubio que lo esperaba inquisidor. Se acercó para cerrar su puerta y en un santiamén se estaba subiendo al asiento del piloto, encendiendo el motor casi con rabia. Deidara rio, y Obito giró con bestialidad pisando el acelerador al máximo para salir a la calle y llegar lo más rápido posible a la autopista a llevárselo lejos de toda interrupción.

Le indicó a Deidara que se colocara el cinturón mientras hacía lo propio buscando con desesperación cualquier acceso que lo llevara a una carretera más ancha para irse a los barrios del centro tokiota.

–¿Adónde me llevas con tanta prisa?– preguntó Deidara con un tono juguetón que sólo se la puso más dura.

–A que comas bakudan en un lugar caliente mientras ves las explosiones– miró brevemente hacia su izquierda.

El ángulo le remarcó los surcos de las cicatrices, y Deidara también acabó por ponerse duro.

–Me gusta que quieras consentirme tanto apenas nos conocemos hm– pasó un dedo por la mayonesa aún disponible en la bandeja de plata, y le manchó la punta de la nariz.

Obito la sacudió y resopló, pero aun así rio.

–Ya fijé mi mirada en ti– declaró mientras la aguja de velocidad sobrepasaba los cien kilómetros por hora.

_"Y nadie más lo hará"._

–A diferencia de lo que me dijo la boba de Kurotsuchi, me parece que eres muy divertido– comentó el artista mirando al frente mientras el paisaje a su costado comenzaba a hacerse borroso.

La velocidad era otra cosa que lo ponía.

Obito sólo afiló su visión por si encontraba algún hotel por ese lujoso barrio. Frunció el ceño al comprobar que aún estaba muy lejos para su gusto y decidió tomar algunos atajos que creía recordar borrosamente, dirigiéndose a un largo túnel que se suponía le acercaría a las inmediaciones de Roppongi, como lo más que podía conducir sin intentar cruzar todo Tokio para llegar a Shinjuku. Esperaba poder llevar a Deidara a ese barrio algún otro día.

Deidara comenzó a toquetear el tablero de control enfrente suyo, dando con el radio. Atravesó varios diales digitales hasta que encontró una estación de música extranjera que le dejó conforme.

Mientras las canciones se acoplaban al sonido de los otros vehículos a gran velocidad, las luces del túnel sufrieron varias alteraciones en su tensión. Obito bajó la velocidad a cien de nuevo, cuando sintió algo que casi lo hizo perder el control.

No tenía que otear para saber que esa era la mano de Deidara sobre su erección cubierta por el traje. Miró en cambio a su acompañante.

–Mira por dónde vas– le recordó, y cuando vio que Obito volvía la cabeza hacia el frente, tiró de la frágil tela del elegante smoking marino logrando romperla a la altura de la entrepierna.

Obito saltó sobre su asiento, apretando el volante con fuerza mientras sentía la mano traviesa acariciarle por sobre el humedecido bóxer.

Deidara se estiró lo máximo que pudo a pesar de la sujeción del cinturón contra su cuello, y una vez estuvo cerca de la ingle del otro, abrió la boca aprisionando el borde de la erección cubierta por el bóxer negro semi transparente.

Obito resopló.

A Deidara se le hizo agua la boca, y apretó aún más sus labios contra la figura y la suave tela, soltando un gemido cargado de pura ansia.

Obito hubiese querido bajar aún más la velocidad para que la estadía en el túnel fuera más larga, pero no podía ir más despacio sin provocar un choque en cadena. Borrosamente rebuscó en el interior de su saco con dificultad, hasta dar con una cajita de lata que sacó con los dedos temblándole.

La caja se resbaló y cayó entre sus pies, pero enseguida Deidara la vio y estirándose lo más que pudo la atrapó con la mano derecha, haciendo que todo el peso de su cabeza cayera de golpe contra la erección que estaba baboseando.

Obito gruñó al sentir semejante presión y la extrañó cuando esta desapareció.

Sosteniendo la caja entre sus dientes, Deidara le bajó el bóxer lo suficiente como para sacar con su mano el largo bálano goteante. Se desesperó al recordar que no podía comérselo sin protección, y abrió la caja para descubrir un grupo de condones precintados de distintos colores.

Sacó el primero que vio y cerró la lata, sintiendo una mano de Obito chocar contra su hombro como buscando algo. Levantó el brazo y la lata fue tomada por el otro. Por el ruido, la había guardado en la guantera.

Abrió con tanta fuerza el sobre que estuvo a punto de rajar el frágil contenido. Pero no lo hizo, y sosteniendo la punta con los labios, alcanzó a encajar el anillo contra el glande con su única mano libre.

Unas bocinas le indicaron a Obito que suba la velocidad, y maldiciendo mientras apenas si podía ver a la incauta cabeza rubia que chocaba cada tanto con sus codos, apretó el acelerador y el látex ya lo había cubierto por completo.

Deidara comenzó a absorberlo con su boca y le arrancó un gemido, escuchando como el moreno golpeaba repetidas veces el techo del vehículo con el puño. Él sólo se aseguró de sostener la base con sus dedos y comenzó a subir y bajar alrededor de ese mástil que hervía en su boca.

Gimió para catalizar su energía sexual, provocando que la vibración de su garganta hiciera que el coche se escapara unos segundos del dominio de Obito, quien por muy poco evitó salirse de la línea de demarcación que separaba la carretera de la pared del túnel.

Los bocinazos aumentaron, igual que el sonido de ruedas chirriando contra el pavimento; las sacudidas le hundieron el pene hasta la tráquea, haciéndole retroceder del dolor.

El movimiento hizo que aplicara una leve mordida que le arrancó un grito a Obito, pero cuando Deidara quiso separarse para comprobar que no le había hecho daño, una pesada mano en su cráneo volvió a enterrársela, afortunadamente esta vez sólo hasta la glotis.

Deidara siguió aferrándose a su asiento y a la ingle del otro para no chocar contra la parte inferior del manubrio, y cuando alcanzó cierto grado de equilibrio comenzó a besar y chupar lo mejor que podía toda la extensión, gimiendo cada vez que la succionaba.

Obito movió lo que pudo sus caderas hasta que aquello le hizo perder el pie y acelerar demasiado, volviendo a tener que frenarse con rapidez para no estrellarse contra la camioneta que tenía enfrente.

–Mierda.

A Deidara la sacudida lo separó bastante de la erección, pero gracias a la extensión su boca se quedó cerca del glande. Retrocedió un poco y se dedicó a ejercer la máxima presión contra el molesto látex a fin de sentir la suave cabeza de carne que tanto le gustaba, y decidió quedarse allí hasta que la repentina necesidad de lamerle las pelotas le hizo cambiar de objetivo.

–Mierda, Deidara– gruñó con fuerza cuando la estabilidad de su manejo casi volvió a verse afectada al sentir uno de sus testículos ser succionado hasta límites groseros.

Deidara sólo le respondió con un gemido y se metió más aquella pelota en la boca, intentando en vano alcanzar la otra con su lengua estirada.

Obito decidió vocalizar lo que sentía, y ante su fallo Deidara se quedó unos instantes babeándole por las comisuras antes de volverse a oler el látex y empezar a rozarse suavemente el tronco contra sus labios ultra suavizados por la saliva.

–Deidara…– ya iban a salir del túnel y todo el mundo iba a verlos, o quizás nadie.

El gemido demasiado agudo que le respondió fue un claro "Déjame seguir", y Obito no era quién para decirle que no a todo lo que esa boca era capaz de hacer y comunicar.

Apenas encontrara un hotel fuera de esa maldita carretera, se lo iba a coger como si fuera el fin del mundo. Resistirse a ese chico no estaba dentro de sus capacidades.

La imagen de Deidara cayendo encima suyo con los hot pants mostrándole sus nalgas se repitió en su cabeza.

_"Necesito verlo así de nuevo"_, desvarió mientras la felación se hacía más rítmica y profunda, acompañada suavemente por el masaje de la mano libre de Deidara.

El túnel estaba a punto de terminarse.

Mientras tanto, Deidara se deleitaba en la difícil mamada de aquella magnífica verga. Era como se la había imaginado tras la toalla de baño el día anterior, y se moría por poder chupársela con decencia en un lugar más cómodo antes de recibirlo en su culo.

Pero él había elegido empezar temprano, y no podía resistirse a seguir chupando con cada vez más adicción.

La brillante luz del sol volvió a golpearles de lleno, mientras Obito debía subir otro poco la velocidad para estar a salvo en la carretera. Su visión se hizo borrosa un par de veces, y ya no era capaz de mirar por la ventana a ver si eran observados por algún otro conductor. Sólo sentía la cabeza subir y bajar, mientras el calor alrededor de su verga se hacía insoportable.

–Deidara.

Apretó los dientes y se vino copiosamente, y Deidara se quedó quieto sintiendo contra su lengua y paladar cómo la bolsa de látex comenzaba a hincharse y sentirse más pesada. Al término de la fulminante eyaculación, se separó un poco para sentir que unos dedos se enredaban en su cabello suelto.

–Van a vernos– susurró Obito manteniéndolo allí abajo, más por excusa que por otra cosa.

Deidara se quedó hasta que su mandíbula comenzó a gritar clemencia.

–Mgh…– se quejó, y Obito lo soltó de repente, llevándose la mano a la nuca mientras la vergüenza se apoderaba de su ser.

Deidara se enderezó sobre su asiento, y al ver a Obito concentrado con la vista al frente, se inclinó hacia él y le tomó del cuello para besarlo.

El fuerte sabor del látex inundó la boca de Obito, y maniobrando con el corazón en la garganta, pudo aprovechar una salida de la autopista a una carretera de menor velocidad, su cerebro insultando y su boca respondiendo con más fiereza que la del chico.

–Maldición, Deidara– escupió cuando acabó el beso, terminando por desviar el auto hacia otra calle menor, alejándose cada vez más de su destino final.

Tomar el atajo no le había servido de nada, o si lo veía de otro modo, le había dado el mejor orgasmo del mundo.

Frenó el auto en una vereda y se giró hacia el rubio convertido en una fiera, mientras la rítmica cancioncita terminaba para dar paso a otra más bailable, aunque igual de pasada de moda.

Deidara retrocedió un poco.

–Ven aquí– imitando su acción, Obito le pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello y se lanzó a comerle la boca.

Deidara respondió con entusiasmo, pero la lengua de Obito estaba demasiado profunda como para empatarle la partida. Por todo el peligro que le había hecho correr, se dejó hacer mientras se ahogaba en su fuerte perfume de marca.

–Estás loco– susurró Obito en sus labios, para verlos curvarse en una sonrisa preciosa.

Su verga volvió a pulsar aún atrapada en el preservativo sucio.

–No te quejaste, hm– Deidara se corrió el cabello del rostro y observó como casi todos los bakudan korokke habían caído al piso –. Creo que me quedé sin mi otra comida favorita– agregó con pena.

Obito lo observó sin entender por qué se unía a la provocación constante del otro.

–Recógelos en la bandeja otra vez. Te llevaré a algún lugar donde te compre más, y luego a un hotel– le besó sonoramente en los labios sedosos antes de sacarse el condón, anudarlo y tirarlo por la ventanilla que subió con rapidez emitiendo un particular sonido robótico.

Deidara recogió la comida en un santiamén, tomando un trozo con los dedos.

–Por tantas molestias que te he hecho pasar– le acercó el bocado a la boca, y esta vez, Obito le clavó la mirada con potencia antes de morder y aprisionar la punta de sus dedos.

Se los lamió, y Deidara sintió su escasa ropa interior mojarse por completo.

–No creas que con comer bakudan será suficiente. ¿Por qué no empiezas por darme tu número telefónico?– se animó al fin, inspirado por la cancioncita de la radio.

Deidara se carcajeó, engatusándolo otro tanto.

–Sonaste tan viejo. Creo que al final del día tendrás mi línea y mi dirección, pero tienes que darme la tuya también, hm.

–Ve anotando. Ya sabes dónde vivo– puso el auto en marcha, considerando irse a alquilar cualquier hotel en las próximas semanas que duraran sus vacaciones.

Se concentró en encontrar el siguiente acceso a la carretera, para distraerse de nuevo enseguida preguntándose si podría volver a resistirse y decirle que no a otra mamada en la autopista.

Dios, ese chico lo tenía girando desde que lo conoció, hacía menos de veinticuatro horas.

Apenas Deidara terminó de teclear los números, le dejó una llamada. Un tono de viejos sintetizadores sonó en los bolsillos de Obito.

–Otra vez antiguo– se mofó para ocultar su interés rampante.

Feliz de tener la llamada con el número de Deidara en su Smartphone, no prestó demasiada atención cuando tuvo que esquivar una calle por problemas de reparación. El desvío los llevó hacia unas callejuelas angostas cada vez más barriales, haciendo que su desesperación volviera a atacarle.

Deidara comenzaba a congelarse en el tiempo observándolo, alternando entre su perfil masculino y la verga que colgaba de sus pantalones abiertos. La baba cayó de su boca, y tuvo que morderse los labios enseguida para detener el proceso.

–Alcánzame la caja de nuevo, hm– mandó con voz ronca.

Obito quiso frenar, pero se equivocó y acabó acelerando. Afortunadamente allí no había tantos vehículos.

–No– musitó, intentando concentrarse en lo que tenía al frente.

Deidara estiró la mano y comenzó a masturbarlo. Mientras oía su respiración agitarse de nuevo, la textura de la verga caliente, húmeda y algo pegajosa hacía maravillas con su sentido del tacto.

–Obito– se le escapó casi con dolor.

Lo miró, y las venas y tendones se le marcaban en el cuello mientras hacía fuerzas por seguir manejando y contenerse, la vista al frente y el ceño cada vez más fruncido, con esas cicatrices formando nuevos dibujos que delineaban con fiereza sus facciones cada vez más rígidas.

Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó su mano, tirando con más fuerza.

Obito aceleró por encima de la velocidad permitida, esquivando todo vehículo a escasos centímetros, para acabar por pasarlos a todos en menos de cien metros.

Los insultos y las bocinas se elevaron como un coro persecutor, haciendo excitar aún más a Deidara. Se llevó la otra mano libre a su entrepierna, sin lograr liberarse del cinturón. Acarició su erección que comenzaba a dolerle, y sus uñas negras recorrieron una y otra vez las blancas costuras bajando por sus pelotas hacia su línea que lo dividía en dos, buscando el agujero aplastado por el asiento, resoplando cuanto más masturbaba su mano el camino de los testículos hacia su sensible perineo.

Obito seguía avanzando poniendo distancia de cualquier vehículo hasta internarse en algún lugar remoto de un barrio con muchos huertos que se elevaban rebeldes en medio del paisaje urbano.

La caricia de Deidara era cálida y firme, y ya no sabía adónde iba ni cuánto tardaría en sentir ese agasajo por cortesía de su culo, perdido cada vez más en los interiores de Tokio.

Volvió a acelerar y el coche comenzó a quejarse; luego quiso frenar, pero unas tironeadas rápidas de la mano ajena le hicieron acelerar de nuevo haciendo rugir al motor en agonía. Cuando el auto comenzó a protestar haciendo movimientos aleatorios desde el paragolpes, miró a los alrededores lanzando una maldición.

Pero solamente vio a Deidara pasándose la mano izquierda con furia por sobre sus piernas abiertas, en los pantalones blancos que comenzaban a mostrar cierta humedad en la entrepierna, mientras que abajo se perdían sus dedos desesperados, buscando darse algo de placer en el perineo.

Al chico le costaba respirar y masturbarle la verga con una sola mano mientras se la tironeaba a él y el cinturón le impedía elevar su cadera del asiento, pero lo hacía lo mejor que podía apretándose con fuerza contra el asiento.

El coche volvió a saltar, y Obito lo desvió con intenciones de estacionarse cerca de una granja alta bien cultivada.

El automóvil se detuvo unos metros antes. Miró hacia todos lados.

Al demonio.

Apagó el motor y se desabrochó el cinturón.

Antes de que Deidara lo digiriera, el hombre de oscuro se lanzó encima suyo con sordos ruidos de golpes que se llevó puestos en su torpeza.

Sintió como su mano era separada de su entrepierna, y juntada con la otra detrás del cabezal blanco de su asiento. No reconoció el sonido rápido hasta darse cuenta de que tenía ambas muñecas atadas tras el cabezal con el cinturón de seguridad.

Obito giró la rueda del ajuste del asiento del copiloto y empujó el resto con la mano derecha, quedando Deidara semi acostado.

Apenas había alcanzado a lanzar un gritito de sorpresa, cuando tenía esos labios ajados contra su boca de nuevo, y el cuerpo ahora enorme bregaba por ocupar una buena posición encima suyo, aplastándolo sin cuidado en el proceso.

La verga caliente de Obito rozó sus muslos a través de la fina tela de su pantalón, y subió hasta llegar relativamente cerca de su propia entrepierna. El heredero Uchiha se refregó contra el chico, que intentó elevar las caderas en respuesta, pero apenas logró gimotear acongojado. Le estaba comiendo la boca y no tenía nada que objetar, sólo intentaba ponerse a su ritmo mientras las manos de Obito comenzaban a acariciarle en los costados y los muslos, robándole un suspiro tras otro.

Las manos de Obito se deleitaban solas, corriendo por la línea de la camisa hacia el pantalón y los muslos del muchacho. La ligera tela lo volvió loco, y paró el beso para observarlo mientras lo acariciaba en las nalgas lo mejor que el escaso espacio se lo permitía. Deidara lo miraba con deseo detrás de su fiel rímel negro, y la boca húmeda se abría poco a poco a medida que las manos ajenas avanzaban hacia el sur. La tela se sentía cada vez más suave, a medida que giraba sus muñecas para acariciarle las nalgas desde arriba, y luego chocaba contra un abrupto accidente en ambos lados. La manera en que Deidara se veía, excitado, recostado y atado en el asiento lo estaba acelerando hasta la estratósfera, y mientras le estrujaba las nalgas con fuerza excesiva, se lanzó a besar su pecho descubierto por los primeros botones abiertos de la camisa negra.

Olía delicioso, con un perfume suave y natural que no supo identificar bien. La lisa piel recubría una carne suave que enseguida estaba mordiendo y chupando. Oyó un sonido entre asombro y risita, y fue buscando alguno de sus pezones para toparse con una sorpresa en el pectoral izquierdo.

–Qué es esto– habló divertido, desabrochándole con rapidez los pocos botones que le restaban.

Un estrafalario tatuaje a la altura del corazón, de simple negro y con extrañas líneas que simulaban estar cosidas a la piel. El diseño era bastante raro, y por algún motivo, hipnotizante.

–Me gusta– sonrió lobuno mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda hasta la cintura, y se inclinaba para besuquear la zona tintada –. ¿Alguno más que deba descubrir?

–No todavía– sonrió el otro –. ¿No me vas a preguntar qué significa?– un leve tono de orgullo tiñó su voz.

Obito siguió las líneas con la lengua un buen rato antes de responder.

–¿Qué significan, cariño?– le susurró, haciendo que la pelvis de Deidara se contrajera.

Verlo atado y aun pavoneándose porque le preguntó algo de su interés le hizo sentir demasiadas cosas en un segundo.

–Sólo estás lamiendo un Deidara original. Algún día todos van a reconocerlo– le sonrió rutilante.

Obito se estiró para besarlo, sin importarle el pequeño golpe que se llevó en la coronilla.

–Entonces voy a lamerlo hasta dejártelo gris antes de que eso suceda.

–¡Ey!– su queja fue acallada cuando sintió los dientes rozarle la areola, quedándose sin aire unos momentos. Luego, sólo sintió la lengua de Obito moviéndose con muchísima lentitud y celo, y harto de esperar se agitó lo suficiente como para que la banda del cinturón de seguridad le liberara una mano.

Fue directo a agarrarlo, pero Obito fue más rápido y tomándole la muñeca la reaseguró con varias vueltas, haciendo más fuerte el amarre.

–Aquí voy, impaciente– le ronroneó apretándole la nariz y la boca con las suyas propias.

Deidara se contuvo un insulto, mientras intentaba recordar todas las veces que le ofrecieron o insistieron por atarlo para tener sexo y él se había negado porque odiaba no sentir el cuerpo libre. Estaba seguro que el haberlo conocido desnudo y masturbándose en un baño tenía algo que ver con la relativa facilidad con la que aceptaba ahora el asunto.

Eso, y las cicatrices de su cara, su cuerpo esculpido por los dioses y marcado de imperfecciones por las manos humanas. Su necesidad se impuso a todo cuando sintió una mano acariciarle la entrepierna, y la boca de Obito se hundió furiosa a devorar toda la extensión de su cuello cada vez más elongado.

–Ah, joder– le costaba tanto mover las caderas en la parte delantera del coche, que se preguntó en qué demonios había estado pensando Obito cuando decidió atacarlo en ese mismo asiento.

La felación que le hizo volvió a su memoria para inflar sus ínfulas.

–¿Qué…?– escuchó murmurar al morocho, y estiró lo mejor que pudo el cuello para ver a Obito fracasando en agacharse entre sus piernas.

El hombre rebuscó desesperado en los apretados bordes del acolchonado asiento y por debajo, hasta encontrar una palanca que jaló en todas direcciones hasta lograr empujarlo al máximo de su capacidad hacia atrás. El golpe seco de la frenada provocó un pequeño rebote en la cabeza de Deidara contra el cabezal, y el cinturón de seguridad se apretó hasta agarrotarle las muñecas.

Pero Obito no estaba enterado, porque comenzaba a darse cuenta de la particularidad de la ropa de Deidara. Desabrochó el cinto con la rapidez del rayo y forzó el suave pantalón blanco a deslizarse por las piernas depiladas que había rememorado todo el tiempo, y lanzando una acalorada exclamación le quitó con brusquedad los zapatos marrones para que los pantalones siguieran el mismo camino.

Deidara sonrió con el pecho cada vez más agitado, sintiendo con placer la suavísima textura del símil cuero del asiento contra sus nalgas desnudas.

Los ojos carbón se encendieron, ardiendo visiblemente. Casi no quería tocar la belleza que se encontraba entre los muslos que apenas si rozaba como si fueran una obra divina. Un elástico de finas líneas grises y celestes sostenían la tela rosa bebé de la parte delantera de un _jockstrap_, sostenidas por dos tiras suspensorias celeste cielo para contener lo mejor que podían la erección del muchacho. Las tiras celestes bordeaban la parte inferior de las nalgas desnudas de Deidara y remarcaban aún más un trasero que, en su opinión, no necesitaba de ninguna prenda como para infartar a cualquiera.

Fue a tocarlo con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz de ejecutar, siguiendo las bandanas mientras sus dedos se colaban detrás de ellas y sus manos resbalaban ante la increíble sedosidad de sus glúteos. Siseó poseído mientras se apretaba entre la carne blanda y el asiento, descubriendo la línea de Deidara totalmente desnuda, hundiendo sus dedos hasta llegar a palpar el ojo de su agujero entre el sudor del chico.

–Parece que la estás pasando bien, hm.

Obito lo miró, con el trasero desnudo gracias al _jockstrap_ aún entre sus dedos, y enseguida encontró la caja con los preservativos, sacando uno mientras oteaba por todas las ventanas. Una viejecita caminaba con lentitud por la acera de enfrente, con suerte vería tan poco como su edad parecía indicarlo.

Se bajó los pantalones.

–Tú sigue recibiéndome con los brazos abiertos– le cuchicheó como si la anciana fuera capaz de oírlos.

Su familia estaba tan podrida en dinero, que si los vidrios de ese auto no eran polarizados los iba a maldecir con algún brujo de verdad. Pero en ese momento, lo único que contaba en su vida era el caramelo atado bajo suyo y no su reputación.

Se lamió de a varios los dedos y fue directo a buscar el agujero de Deidara. En el camino recordó devolverle un poco del placer que le había dado, y lo masturbó por encima de la parte delantera del _jockstrap_. Deidara jadeó al sentir las bruscas intromisiones en su encendido cuerpo, y gritó cuando la punta de un dedo grueso se asomó a su entrada para ser secundada de inmediato por otro.

–Más, más rápido– exhaló con incomodidad al no poder mover bien sus piernas, mientras la presión sobre su ropa interior comenzaba a marearlo.

Por todas las explosiones del mundo, necesitaba ser liberado.

–¡Ya quítame el-!– estalló, pero tragó al ver que Obito terminaba de colocarse un preservativo, presionándolo contra el pubis cada vez más venoso del que partía aquella línea negra hasta el ombligo –. Quiero eso– cambió de opinión.

La sonrisa quasi criminal le provocó un salto en el corazón, mientras Obito apostaba un brazo contra el cabezal y se sostenía atrapando en su zarpa los nudos del cinturón carcelero.

Con la mano libre, apuntó su miembro contra la sedienta entrada anal, y Deidara dobló las piernas con elástica facilidad para recibirlo.

Afortunadamente, el asiento aún era algo amplio, pero la breve sensación de libertad se esfumó cuando una presión comenzó a invadirlo bajo su cadera.

Deidara exhaló con fuerza y aflojó su cuerpo por completo, mientras la polla enfundada le abría sin ninguna interrupción hasta chocar contra su próstata y seguía un poco más allá, clavándose hasta el fondo de sus entrañas. Ambos gimieron lujuriosos al sentir cómo se comenzaban a quemar con la marcha del apareamiento y el rechinar de los neumáticos.

Obito le acarició otro poco la erección cubierta, le liberó apenas el glande y se echó encima suyo, hacia donde la boca desesperada de Deidara lo atrapó en un ardiente tranzar.

El beso se volvía cada vez más caliente en la boca de Obito, y el vaivén de sus caderas penetrándolo se hacía más y más delicioso en el culo de Deidara.

Estaba seguro de que su pobre miembro aplastado entre el elástico, su piel y la ancha cintura del Uchiha iba a terminar incinerado. Y más allá de algunos raspones molestos, todo lo que sentía se reducía a ese grosor dispuesto a terminar con cualquier oquedad en su interior. El no poder mover los brazos para dominar al seme a su gusto, la forma en que la atadura estiraba su espalda y la curvaba hacia atrás exponiendo todo su cuerpo a una apertura digna de una postura de yoga, y la comodidad que encontraron sus pies apoyados contra la guantera acabaron siendo la pose perfecta para ser cogido por ese bocado de varón en un lugar que, en cualquier otra situación, habría sido demasiado incómodo.

Resollando como un caballo de carreras encima suyo, Obito cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al asiento y a un Deidara amarrado que emitía gemidos furiosos con tantas ganas, que parecía que se rompería la garganta de lo ronca que se volvía su masculina voz. Resistiendo a duras penas lo socavaba por completo, ayudándose con la fuerza de sus brazos cuando sus largas piernas se quejaban por la molesta flexión, no le importaba tener que estar horas así al borde de reventarse; porque aquel ano demasiado suave y calentito invitaba a gritos a su miembro a permanecer en su interior para siempre.

Con potencia se impulsaba desde sus gemelos y muslos bien apostillados sobre sus firmes tobillos pese a lo resbaloso de sus zapatos de etiqueta. Todo fuera por darle los deslizamientos más sabrosos que aquel bombón podía merecer.

Cuando se cansaba, se colgaba directamente del asiento, elevando la cadera para clavársele hasta las pelotas. Deidara aullaba en esos momentos, y aunque a veces pulsaba por liberarse, las ataduras simplemente eran un truco imposible de resolver. Paulatinamente convencían al rubio de no hacer nada más que rogar por seguir siendo destruido con ese poder oceánico que Obito poseía. Gimió mientras hiperventilaba bajo su peso y sus ojos se daban vuelta con mayor frecuencia, lamiéndose los labios ante tal excelso disfrute carnal.

Obito lo vio justo en ese instante, y una sensación de prisa encendió sus nervios y venas como un hilo de pólvora sobre el que se deja caer una candela. Empujó con mayor desesperación mientras sentía su escroto pegarse entre la carne rechoncha de las nalgas abiertas de Deidara, para darse cuenta que ya no aguantaría más.

Jadeando, separó su brazo hábil del asiento y trató con dificultad de llegar a la base de su pene, donde se encontró el anillo del condón metido dentro del ano del rubio. Lo atrapó deslizándolo con paciencia entre las yemas de sus dedos, robándole una risita de cosquilla al muchacho, cuyo embelesamiento se interrumpió unos segundos ante los dedos asaltantes. Una vez lo tuvo asegurado, retrocedió cargando toda su fuerza en el brazo izquierdo hasta salirse de Deidara, haciendo temblar al respaldo marfil.

Deidara se remordió los labios al ver los músculos de ese brazo tensionarse e inflarse del esfuerzo, marcando más venas de las que ya había visto. Obito se dio un burdo golpe en la nuca con el techo del auto, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio hincando las rodillas en el borde del asiento y perdía los zapatos en la tarea, todo a la vez que se sacaba con prisas el forro y lo tiraba con desatino sobre el volante, apostándose mejor para empezar a masturbarse encima de Deidara.

Apoyado sobre el borde del asiento, su mirada se emborrachó ante la visión del Deidara atado bajo su cuerpo. Le hipnotizaban el hoyo oscuro que se abría y se cerraba al compás de la respiración agitada, las tiras traseras del _jockstrap _aumentando la redondez de sus glúteos, el glande liberado tiñendo el áureo pubis de líquido pre-seminal, el trémulo ombligo y la boca babeante, la mirada azul oscurecida de hambre y de lujuria que le calaba hasta los huesos. Comenzó a masturbarse encima suyo, sin llegar a aguantar más de diez segundos cuando comenzó a eyacular copiosamente sobre el cuerpo casi desnudo bajo suyo. Cada chorro que se estampaba en la piel de Deidara la quemaba y le hacía retorcerse ansioso. Agradeció que Obito apuntara a diversas partes de su cuerpo, bañándole desde el ombligo al estómago y subiendo por el pecho, uno de los últimos chorros llegando escaso, pero con fuerza a su rostro.

Deidara abrió la boca y sacó la lengua, gimiendo en reclamo para que Obito le embocara más semen adentro suyo. Fue afortunado cuando la excitación de la imagen provocó exactamente lo que quería, con Obito apretando su tranca con furia para hacerle una última buena rociada que llegó a su cara, labios, lengua y fondo de la garganta.

Mientras el artista se tragaba lo que podía en su ahora pegajosa boca, Obito resopló agotado, con la sangre hirviéndole en todo el cuerpo. La sensación corrosiva aumentaba cuanto más recorría la forma en que lo había bañado de blanco lechoso y el cómo los ríos de semen se deslizaban por las sinuosidades de su cuerpo siguiendo la gravedad y arruinando el automóvil, o se concentraban en el hueco del ombligo temblando con caprichosos reflejos. El dolor en sus músculos ardidos y la incomodidad de su encorvada posición estaban en un segundo plano.

Deidara aún no se había venido, y consideraba que verlo encima suyo aún con esa ropa de gala que le sentaba infernal, pero vestimenta al fin, era un crimen. Necesitaba ser suyo de nuevo y hacerlo suyo un millón de veces más antes de dar el día por terminado.

–Suéltame, tengo algo que mostrarte– le pidió con la voz tomada.

Obito se inclinó sobre él, liberándole las muñecas y comprobando con culpabilidad que habían marcado demasiado la hermosa piel de Deidara, quemándole con los roces y cortándola otro poco. Quiso besarlas para aliviarlas, pero Deidara fue más veloz y le tironeó la negra corbata como si se tratara de un perro al que debía reducir.

Sosteniendo sensualmente a Obito de la corbata, lo miró con tensión unos instantes encima de su rostro para decidir atacarle la camisa y el saco, buscando desnudarlo.

El moreno respondió con rapidez, deshaciéndose de la corbata y la camisa; Deidara ya se había encargado de su saco, que ahora colgaba del cabezal del asiento de al lado.

Intentando incorporarse, Deidara se le abrazó a la cintura, lamiendo desesperado el duro torso enfrente suyo. Se apuró recorriendo los pectorales y tratando de doblarse para bajar hacia los abdominales y oblicuos bien marcados. Distraído dejándose llevar por sus besos y chupones, Obito se preguntó cómo demonios es que sentía que otra vez el látex se desplazaba por su pene aún erecto, y antes de obtener una respuesta, Deidara se separó todo lo que pudo de él, dejándole descubierta su erección envuelta en otro preservativo.

Un ligero mareo y un líquido sanguinolento le hizo gotear un poco la nariz, cuando vio lo que seguía. Deidara se daba vuelta sobre el asiento, poniéndose en cuatro mientras lo miraba anhelante torciendo el cuello.

Paró el culo todo lo que pudo, exponiéndose al máximo para indicarle que aún quería más, que le hiciera venir, que lo necesitaba adentro otra vez, que se entregaba sin reparos para ser destrozado.

La erección que Obito nunca había perdido pronto le hizo sentir que su orgasmo había sido insuficiente, y que necesitaba llenar a Deidara en una pose tan ofrecida como la que estaba recibiendo.

Si alguna vez irse de Japón fue la mejor decisión de su vida, el volver era ahora la primera en su lista de grandes éxitos.

–Voy de nuevo– anunció antes de ensartarlo poco a poco, aunque la impaciencia le ganó en el último tramo y se escuchó el choque de sus testículos contra los de Deidara pese a la tela del _jockstrap_.

Deidara gritó, tan fuerte, que Obito estuvo seguro de que el barrio entero lo había escuchado. Pero no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de ver a través de las ventanillas si lo estaban haciendo en público o no, sólo se encaramó sobre el rubio mientras le intentaba acallar la boca con la mano y cuatro pares de bolas se agitaban entre ellas transpiradas, arruinando cada vez más la suave tela rosada.

Deidara le mordió la palma y en el descuido del otro, comenzó a chuparle los dedos mientras se imaginaba que tenía la verga de Obito en su boca de nuevo, agitando lado a lado su trasero para indicarle que comenzara a apuñalarlo de nuevo.

Obito se recreó un momento en la manera libidinosa en que Deidara felaba sus dedos, hasta que apostó las rodillas en el asiento empujando las de su compañero. Empezó a menear las caderas en un ritmo delicioso, escuchando los gemidos incrementarse ante cada nueva penetración, y finalmente se dignó a atender como correspondía la erección de Deidara.

Una mano le bastó para recorrer escroto y falo por encima de la tela de algodón, metiéndola enseguida dentro para liberarlo. Deidara gimoteó al sentir su erección ser atrapada por la mano caliente que comenzó a masturbarlo con una lenta presión. Sus sensaciones se dispararon mientras era excavado por el grueso tronco de Obito y su mano se la tironeaba con mayor fuerza, resbalándose cada tanto de todo el líquido pre-seminal que se le escapaba.

Se abrazó al respaldar casi horizontal gritando incoherencias, acalorándose cuando el torso caliente del otro se pegó por completo a su espalda, sudándola, envolviéndola, cubriéndola por completo.

Un dolor en su cuello le anunció que estaba siendo mordido por unos dientes muy filosos, y los resoplidos por la nariz que comenzó a largar Obito se asemejaban a los de un asno violentado, como lo era el ritmo de las caderas que lo horadaban cada vez más. Deidara plañó cuando el peso de Obito y su mano ahora prisionera terminaron por hacer reventar a su propio pene en una eyaculación que le hizo creer que se infartaría.

El semen se escapaba a borbotones ensuciando la cuerina, y a la vez con dificultad ante tanta presión. Al sentirlo, Obito sólo atinó a penetrarlo con mayor brutalidad, asegurándose con la mano libre al cabezal del asiento. El asiento crujió y en un instante el ruido de la estructura de metal cediendo se sumó a sus gritos y jadeos, venciéndose el asiento por completo, roto bajo sus cuerpos.

El golpe del rebote del espaldar del asiento contra la parte de atrás del auto les hizo rebotar con dolor. Y aunque aún estaba aturdido por el orgasmo y el golpe, Deidara alcanzó a retenerlo lanzando sus zarpas hacia atrás y lastimando el brazo de un Obito que quería incorporarse.

–¡Sigue hasta venirte adentro, hm!– le vociferó autoritario, y por unos instantes las estocadas fueron tan crueles, que creyó que podría venirse de nuevo.

Pero Obito no encontraba estabilidad en un respaldar tan enclenque, ni la manera de seguir empomándolo tan bien como antes, y con un gruñido de enojo se salió de él. Cacheteó con descuido una nalga por encima del _jockstrap_, sin enterarse de que la rudeza del golpe espoleó todas las zonas erógenas del cuerpo de Deidara.

Sin saber siquiera qué tenía Obito en mente, Deidara reptó como pudo por sobre el asiento roto hacia la parte trasera del auto.

Mientras sus piernas se desplazaban arrastrándose, Obito alcanzó a tomarle el _jockstrap_ y tirar de él mientras el rubio se alejaba y acomodaba ahora totalmente desnudo, mostrándole el alma por el culo abierto. Olió la prenda y la besó antes de tirarla por sobre su hombro, y lo siguió con dificultad, esquivando como podía el asiento destartalado.

Sólo podía ocupar la mitad del asiento trasero y así lo hizo, apretándose contra el artista quien lo esperaba para besarle hasta quitarle el aire de los pulmones. Luego de morrearse un rato como desquiciados, Obito se tomó la verga y le pinchó varias veces con ella, indicándole que se preparara. Como Deidara notara que el hombre sostenía al anillo de látex contra su pubis y apuntaba el pene hacia él, se dobló como un mono, pasándole la pierna izquierda por encima, y se sentó de un solo movimiento.

Un gemido bajo y otro agudo se entremezclaron y acabaron en respiraciones agitadas, mientras la espalda de Deidara padecía brevemente por la apertura tan brusca de su entrada, y el sufrimiento le paralizaba el sacro y toda el área nerviosa.

Sopesó que de algo debió enterarse Obito, pues lo besó con dulzura y le sobó la zona cortésmente. Deidara dejó que la caricia le aliviara la impresión, pero tener ese mástil hirviente horadándolo excepcionalmente no lo podía dejar quieto.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, subió hasta despegar sus rodillas de sus pantorrillas, doblándose contra el techo. Con otra exclamación de placer, se dejó caer hasta que sólo las pelotas y la gravedad fueron el límite para su deslizamiento.

Obito apretó los ojos resistiéndose a sucumbir ante la sabrosa presión constrictora del recto de Deidara. Le estrujó las nalgas para distraerse, lamiéndole el pecho, y cuando Deidara volvió a subir desplazándose con tortuosa lentitud por toda su longitud, comenzó a zamarrearlas lo máximo posible, haciéndolas chocar contra su verga exultante. A su vez, el zarandeo se hizo tan fuerte que hizo convulsionar el perineo y el escroto del chico, y su miembro comenzó a humedecerse de nuevo.

Un enervado Deidara volvió a repetir la operación unas cuantas veces, y aunque Obito lo sorprendía con una rápida estocada cada tanto, enseguida se dejó follar por ese culo tan sabroso sin hacer nada más que sentirlo y comérselo con la mirada, besándolo y marcándole toda la piel que se exponía a su peligrosa boca.

El tamaño pequeño de Deidara le ayudaba a la hora de flexionar su espalda hacia adelante e impedir daños, excepto cuando Obito le empujaba tan fuerte que le estampaba contra el techo. Le causaba gracia que le pidiera perdón como un niño asustado, y no se sintió para nada incómodo las veces que quiso rebotar con fuerza y se terminó él mismo estrellando, a lo que Obito le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura y se la besaba fervoroso para que el dolor pasara. En esos momentos, el moreno bajaba el ritmo y lo penetraba en espirales que dejaban a Deidara entregado a su merced y sin defensas.

Finalmente, aquello fue demasiado, y encorvando lo mejor que podía su dorso, se abrazó al cuello y cráneo de Obito como si no hubiera un mañana. El cabello corto y el perfume le impulsaron a botar su culo gordo con vicio inacabable, sin detenerse siquiera cuando su rodilla izquierda se clavó dolorosamente contra la puerta trasera. Estaba a punto de llorar de gozo de lo mucho que lo llenaba ese mástil firme como el de una embarcación. Comenzó a lamerle el cuello, la oreja, la cara, ensañándose con esas cicatrices que lo encendían más y más.

Obito le daba duro empujando con sus ancas y sosteniéndole el culo tembloroso para asegurarse de penetrarlo bien profundo, como anhelando arrancarle centímetros a la impasible realidad, perderse para siempre dentro de Deidara.

El dolor en las rodillas del artista dejó de ser relevante, al igual que la amenaza del cansancio que estaba apareciendo, porque sentía que estaba llegando al punto más hondo de la penetración. Sentir a un seme como ese volverlo loco de esa manera lo devolvía a su instinto más básico, de buscar la estimulación anal permanente y traspasar una tras otra las barreras de resistencia que su maltratada próstata imponía en vano.

Obito lo apretaba contra sí, y él se apretaba hasta sentirse fusionado al hombre, totalmente enmudecido y guardando lo que le quedaba de aliento como podía, apretándose contra el cuello musculoso. Sentir su pene hipersensible rozarse entre sus ombligos no le ayudaba en nada, y Obito no supo que Deidara lloró mientras, adentro suyo, el glande del Uchiha volvió a golpear inmisericorde la zona de la próstata para perderse luego en inhóspitas honduras.

El hombre de negocios le estrujaba la carne suave y mordía unos finos cabellos rubios que se le habían colado en la boca entreabierta mientras meneaba lo más bestialmente posible su cadera, en busca de un orgasmo que comenzaba a retrasársele. Los movimientos más amplios hicieron chillar a Deidara, y junto a otras lágrimas que saltaron hacia el respaldar del asiento, su verga comenzó a venirse entre el cuerpo de ambos.

Al mismo tiempo, Obito se quedó inmóvil una milésima de segundo, antes de explotar con fuerza dentro del condón, sin aguantar más la manera en que Deidara lo ahorcaba prisionero de su propio orgasmo.

El líquido llenando y dilatando sin parar el profiláctico era sentido por toda la extensión del ano y recto invadidos de Deidara, y él mismo no podía dejar de venirse mientras sentía que el líquido de Obito seguía escapando salvaje, queriendo fundirse en su interior.

Si el orgasmo conjunto fue largo, sus eyaculaciones lo fueron más aún. Ya ni siquiera se movían tanto, pero el auto seguía rebotando y el asiento rechinando como si jamás hubieran parado las montadas, las cabalgatas, los choques lubricantes de los cuerpos. Pasaron muchos minutos para que Obito se preguntara si el barriecito desconocido había presenciado todo, y para que Deidara adivinara que todo mundo afuera se había dado cuenta con tantos aullidos y botes.

Aún abrazado a él, se imaginó las ruedas del auto desinfladas, sonriéndose contra la mitad dañada del cuello del otro. Vio unas marcas que no creía recordar, y separando los dedos de una mano se encontró con sus yemas y esmalte manchados con rastros de sangre seca.

Esperó a que Obito se quejara, pero el treintañero estaba muchas galaxias lejos como para enterarse del ardor punzante que no lo dejaría en paz en cuanto sus músculos comenzaran a enfriarse. Obito estaba en Deidara, abrazándolo por la cintura y acariciándole el trasero con adoración. No paraba de olfatear el delicado aroma de su cabello que se perdía entre el olor a transpiración y semen que ahora anegaba el automóvil.

Con los ojos entrecerrados y adormilado, sólo se dedicaba a sentir el momento, a sentirlo entre sus brazos, a seguir sufriendo un poco más la presión alrededor de su miembro al fin satisfecho. Todo era perfecto, y nada podía ser mejorado, suspiró contra los resoplidos de Deidara. Se dejó estar otro rato más así, sudado y pegoteado a ese cuerpo que lo había vuelto loco desde la noche anterior. Deidara no mostraba el más mínimo amague de moverse ni cambiar de posición, ni siquiera de indicarle que se retirara de su interior, y Obito no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse a eso.

Le acarició la espina de vértebras desde su trasero hasta la nuca, escuchando cómo el chico suspiraba de gusto. Puso sus labios contra un pequeño hombro y allí los dejó, recargándole el peso de su cráneo para fingir el beso que en realidad le estaba depositando inmóvil.

Algo abochornado, su mirada vagó por el interior del automóvil: todas las prendas esparcidas por todos los sitios, el asiento de copiloto irremediablemente destrozado, manchas acusatorias, un condón secándose en el volante y la bandeja de bakudan korokke por el piso.

Pestañeó, algo dentro suyo comenzando a acelerarse.

–Deidara.

La voz ahora queda rasposa tardó en responder.

–Dime– Deidara tampoco tenía planes de abrir los ojos y despegarse de él.

–¿Qué… qué clase de cita es esta? Quiero decir…– rompió el abrazo y lo separó un poco de su pecho. No pudo evitar el mirarlo con deseo, ni empezar a acariciarle el cabello y las mejillas una y otra vez. Era culpa del rubio si se dejaba hacer de esa forma, él solo tocaba lo que era bonito.

Se obligó a concentrarse en lo que intentaba decir.

–No me quejo– torció la boca en una sonrisa sensual que hizo revivir las energías de Deidara.

El artista se acercó a esa sonrisa, y la lamió.

–La mejor de todas, hm.

Obito se sintió desfallecer.

Pero aún no podía morirse de felicidad bajo ese cuerpo. No todavía. Ahora había algo más profundo que le inquietaba.

El después.

El volver. Japón. _Deidara_. Ocultar lo más que pudiese que estaba decidido a quedarse por él para no espantarlo.

Se preguntó cómo retenerlo un poco, disfrutando de la intimidad que aún no se rompía.

–Aún quiero completar nuestra cita– confesó con timidez, esperando no sonar ridículo.

–Eso no importa ahora– el chico encogió un hombro contra una mejilla, sonriéndole coqueto mientras comenzaba a intentar rizar en vano los cabellos negros más extensos.

Obito sintió una pesadez en el estómago; y no supo bien qué pensar.

–Es que… quería hacerlo bien. ¡Lo hicimos todo al revés!– por algún motivo, un pensamiento le decía que de haberlo hecho más romántico todo, habría acumulado más oportunidades para volverse a ver muchas más veces. Tenía su número, pero ahora estaba convencido de que necesitaba gastar todo su tiempo en él, verlo a todas horas, atarlo a una cama de ser necesario.

Deidara se le acercó, lo tomó del cuello y lo besó con furia en su lengua. Le iba a dejar bien en claro que, de ahora en más, Obito Uchiha no se podría escapar de él.

–El orden de los factores no altera el producto, hm– respondió mientras se estiraba hacia la parte delantera del auto, tomando a duras penas una prenda con la punta de sus dedos.

Obito lo sostuvo de la cintura, intentando reprimir el pensamiento de que ya debía salirse de él o todo acabaría en un desastre.

Pero apenas Deidara se enderezó un poco, volvió a secuestrarlo contra su plexo solar.

–Y…– se apretó sensualmente contra él, raspándole la mejilla con un dedo –. ¿Ese producto cuál es, bebé?

De entre sus pertenencias y con su sonrisa de gato de vuelta, Deidara sacó una simple llave de departamento que Obito no reconoció, pero iluminó su vida de inmediato.

El besito que le dejó en los labios fue el balazo final en la larga agonía del antiguo Obito, que ya demasiado se había prolongado sin sentido en su nueva vida más libre.

–Hm. Que esta noche vamos a girar hasta rompernos de nuevo, mi sopla nuca profesional.

**FIN.**


End file.
